The Reunion
by NikkiKirkland
Summary: When Arthur, Veronika's bff suddenly vanishes, but then reappears talking about a girlfriend nikki is shocked and saddened but then later finds out that he was trapped in a realm for 10 years by an evil speices of cat how will she react to being exposed to this new world of different realms and magic?
1. Chapter 1

The reunion Chapter 1

Heyy everyonez! This is my first ever fanfiction that I wrote so plz don't be a hateful person and

leave bad or rude comments! So please enjoy!

Prologue:

Veronika and Arthur are the best of friends and they did everything together~! (nikki even built

A treehouse to conamerate their friendship!) one day veronica finds an anynomous love note

telling her to meet her at that treehouse in 10 years. When she goes to iggy's house one day she

finds he is nowhere to be found. 10 years go by and when she goes to the treehouse she finds a

man who could this mystery person be?

Chapter 1

"comon iggy! You're as slow as always!" veronkia teased as she went through the thick foliage

Of the forest. The crisp leafs breaking to bits and her long blonde flowing except for a little bit of

Her hair loosely tied into a braid. Her ocean blue eyes glacing at Iggy her best friend every once

And a while. Iggy's deep green eyes tiredly glaring at veronika full of envy. His blonde golden

Hair all over the place from their endless running, (even though his hood hid it). He tried to keep

Up but she was a bit faster then he was. "hah…hah…wait..up..nikki.." Iggy said out of breath

And was really lagging behind now. "ohh come on you slowpoke! Come on I'll help ya!"

Veronika said as she came up to him and lifted him up off the ground. It was difficult and she

She was stuggling but she was managing. "h-hey! Nikki!...you don't need to do this!..you could

Put me down if ya want!..." Iggy choked out the words as he blused like a ripe tomato. "n-no..it's

Fine..we are almost..there.." veronika stuttered said as she was out of breath. After about 5

Minutes they finally got to their destonation. It was a wide clearing with a waterfall and

Sparkling water that reflected the cloudless sky. Nearby there was a couple apple trees and in the

Center there was the biggest tree iggy had ever seen. He noticed something built at the top it was

A treehouse. It was very poor built. But iggy knew it was special. Iggy was too amazed to notice

That veronika's knees were buckling and she was stating to shake. "oh my gosh! Im sorry!" he

Said as he climbed down off of her. "hah..hah…no it's fine…you don't need to blame yourself.."

She said clearly out of breath. When she caught he breath she asked: "wanna go see the

Treehouse?" she asked her question engling with a smirk. "let's go!" Iggy shouted with glee

With his light and adorable English accent. He dashed off followed closely by nikki. As they

Went down the hill nikki lost her footing and she tumbled down knocking iggy down with her.

They both tumbled down until they stopped at the base of the big tree. They both laughed about

The incident. After they had their fill of giggling they both got up and wiped dust off their

Clothing. "well you wanna go up?" nikki asked. Iggy looked up and there were a few chucks

Of wood pinned to the tree by some nails. He nodded confetently. "yes, I trust you with my life

Nikki.." he mumbled. She smiled at the first half of the question but did not get the last half.

"what was that ig?" she frowned And had a worried look on her face. "OH! OH! NO!

NOTHING!" the words shot out of his mouth as fast a bullet being shot from a gun. He also tried

To hide his brightly colored red cheeks. "oh! Alright, well let's go!" Nikki chirped happily. "I'll

go first!" Iggy said as he went up the creaking wood planks. Nikki closely followed. When they

got up to the top, they stood by the door. The door was splashed with orange and neon blue paint.

He touched his hand to the door and opened it. It gave a loud creaking noise. They both coughed

As dust was set free. *cough* *cough* "Im sorry for this iggy.." *cough* *cough* "why are you

Apologizing?" *cough* cough* Iggy opened his eyes after the minor war with the dust. There

A mini kitchen with a working stove, a mini closet, a bed, a table, and 2 chairs to lounge on.

'what a cute place.' Iggy thought. "I know what you're going to say, it's horrid isn't it?" she

Fought back tears as she looked away into the seamless sky. "What?! It is not horrid at all!

Only a git would say that!" he shouted. "you think so..?" she questioned. "I know so..love.."

He smiled brightly and hugged Nikki. "hey! I'll go get some apples!" Iggy suggested. "ok! I'll

Wait he-" but then Nikki lost her footing and started to fall to the cold, hard ground.

"NIKKIIII!" Iggy shouted.

What happens next find out in chapter 2 ill post it on a weekend sometime when I get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reunion chapter 2

AHHHH!- Veronika's screams were cut off as Iggy caught her, but was struggling to hold on to her and pull her up.

"Err…I…I won't let you fall Nikki…" Iggy struggled and his legs were slipping off the smooth wood under his foot.

"Iggy! Please! Give it your all! I believe in you! Nikki begged.

"aghh!" With a final great pull he managed to pull her up he then collapsed on the wooden floor. He gasped then sucked in the air "man…you're getting a little heavy…nikki…" nikki started sniffle then wail which made him look up with a worried look then finally catching his breath, went up to the sobbing nikki.

"Love...dry those tears" he said simply wipping away her tears.

"B...But Im…*hic*such a klutz…I...Im…So...Sorry for…*hic*...Putting your life in danger…" she said calming down a little but tears were still streaming down her face.

Iggy sighed a little then smiled.

"Here" he said as he took off his hood revealing his long messy blonde hair underneath. Nikki looked up with wide eyes. "W..What?" she squeaked out confused.

"I want you to have my special hood." He answered holding out the forest green hood.

"Ig...i can't...that's your most prized possession...i can't..." her eyes were full of shock 'why is he doing this?!' 'Does he feel sorry for me?'

"I care a lot about you Nikki..." he paused then continued "you're like my sister...i don't want to see you get hurt..." Nikki held out her hand and accepted the hood and put it on.

Iggy's face immediately lit up with a large smile. "I made that hood from ivory and some potions...it repels danger." He stated.

"Thank you...iggy…you're like my big brother also..!" she jumped up and glomped him. He did the same. After the hugging session Iggy got up and went to the edge of the treehouse. "Well...i gotta go now...see ya around Nikki..." iggy waved to Nikki then jumped down and landed with great skill. He then started to run to the edge of the woods.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Nikki yelled out to him but he seemed to not hear her. "Huh?" Nikki squinted her eyes because she could have sworn she saw him wiping away tears. 'That's weird..' she thought confused. She then sighed and hugged her knees she mumbled to herself "I love you Iggy..."

~the next day~

Nikki got up early and walked casually outside. The milky sunlight approached the sunlight and she let out a big yawn. She got the mail *sigh" 'nothing but junk..' she thought as she turned around to go back inside her house. 'Huh? What's this' she thought as she ripped off a note that was hanging from her door.

'Huh? This is a...love note?!' she blushed as she read it to herself.

"To veronika:

You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life!

I love you soo much!

I think and hope when we are older we can be more than friends!

(p.s. if you want to meet me I will be in the treehouse I saw in the forest clearing

In 10 years. I'll be waiting.)

From…? (The name was scribbled out...)

She blushed redder that a tomato by the time she finished the letter but was also wearing a crooked smile. She let go of the junk mail just holding onto the love note and ran straight for the treehouse. Hopping to run into the mystery person. When she got the clearing she slowed down and walked to the tree where she built her treehouse. She climbed to the top and opened the door. She looked around but only saw the empty living spaces she put in. she saw no one.

She sighed and climbed down from the treehouse.

While she was going back to her original house she read the note again and giggled softly.

Heyy guys Nikki here! Finally I got this updated lolz XD

Well I'll update this story again soon so you guys won't have to wait long I'll probably update this again on the weekend if I'm not loaded up on homework.

Well, I'll see ya guys later!

-nikkikirkland


	3. Chapter 3

The reunion Chapter three

Veronika left the note at her house and decided to go to Iggy's house to see if he wanted to play.

She giggled as she skipped to his house happily.

"Hehehe! He's probably still asleep." She laughed at the thought of Iggy snoring and giggling as he dreamed of unicorns and rainbows. When she finally made it to his door she noticed something very odd.

When Nikki went to knock on the door it opened, giving off a creaking sound.

"Wha...what…?" "Iggy?" she peered in the door. She was surprised that the door was even opened knowing that Iggy hated intruders. If anyone that Iggy didn't know came into his home, he would probably try and kill them.

She gasped at what was inside. Nothing. That was no blankets, no clothing layed by his bed, no supplies, no magic books, no…no nothing…

Including the door being opened the windows were also closed...the only sunlight that came through was from the door she just opened...

She walked around the house with a saddened look on her face she looked around and noticed something on the now-bare dresser. She picked it up and immediately noticed it was the picture of her and Iggy on their trip to Disneyworld. 'Why would ig leave this here and not anything else?' she thought puzzled she held in up to her and a trail of tears escaped her eyes.

She then ran out of the house and towards their treehouse now crying even harder.

She hardly got up the planks of wood but when she did she put the picture in the middle of the little table and slumped into the chair and put her head in her arms and cried out "why did you leave Iggy?!" "Why…."

Hey everyonez! Nikki here sorry for the slow update! School got in the way :( anyways I'm already working on chapter 4 so expect that soon!


	4. Chapter 4

The Reunion Chapter 4

Very big time skip brought to you by dat missin Iggy!

10 years later…

Veronika was awoken like she was every day, by the milky sunlight the came from her windows. She groggily opened her eyes and rubbed the tiredness from them.

Her eyes were still clouded by the same sadness that they were 10 years ago when her best friend Iggy disappeared without a trace. She just accepted that he probably died somehow. She put her hair in her loose braid like always.

She then realized that today marks the day of when she got the note by the mystery person 10 years ago.

She sighed. 'I guess it's time to get this over with…' she walked down into the forest quietly and glumly. She then heard a twig snap. She turned around quickly and spun around until her eyes locked on a mystery person.

As soon as they both locked eyes. The person came closer. "St...Stay back…!" Nikki stuttered as she back away from the person. The person looked like he was smiling and was holding back tears.

"STAY BACK!" she yelped out as she ran past the person.

She looked back to see the person running for her. They person seemed to be yelling something but Nikki didn't bother listening.

She stopped at the top of the hill where her and Iggy tumbled off and shared a laugh at the end. She stated to tear up at the memory. She looked around and noticed that the person was gone. She sat down at the edge of the hill and closed her eyes thinking about the happy memories she and Iggy shared.

"I...miss...you...Iggy..." she murmured looking at the sky.

"What was that love?" suddenly the person appeared next to her crouching so they were eye level with each other.

"h-huh?!" she stuttered out and looked at the guy. "AHHH!" she screeched out as the ground gave out beneath her and she feel down. She grabbed the man's leg 'well I might as well take him down with me.'

They tumbled down until they got to the tree.

"Ah-hahahahaha! Oh nikki some things never change huh?" he nudged Nikki on the arm and continued to laugh.

"h-huh? Iggy?!" she gasped looking at the guy. The eyebrows…the emerald green eyes…the wild blonde hair…the British accent…there was no mistaking who this was…it was Iggy!

Hey I'm back 2 updates in a day. Wow. Ok now it's time for a little break I'll update this next weekend. Until them see ya guys! –NikkiKirkland


	5. Chapter 5

The Reunion Chapter 5

"i..iggy..?!" she said her voice bairly a whisper as she got up and slowly backed away. She was shocked can..this really her best friend that disappeared 10 years ago..?

"it's nice too see you again love I see you are safe and well so that my hood kept you safe I'm so glad." He went up to her and hugged her, tears trailing out of his eyes.

Nikki just stood there deep in her own thoughts until she asked the one that perplexed her the most. "why..why did leave me…all alone…?" tears escaping her eyes and she put her face in her hands while she wept.

Arthur stopped hugging and took a step back and frowned a single tear went down his cheek as he spoke stuttering as he saw nikki crying. "n-nikki I-I s-so sorry i-I left you.." he put his head down in shame.

He went in too hug her but was pushed away.

"WHY?! IF YOU WERE SAD ABOUT IT THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE IF THE FIRST PLACE?!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face but they were quickly wiped away.

"nikki I made a terrible mistake ok? I just.." he sighed and wiped tears from his eyes.

"you just what..?" she said as she also wiped tears away.

"I met some someone else who was really sweet and kind and funny she's really adorable also" he giggled slightly.

Nikki looked at his with painstruck eyes. She whispered out "w-what..? you wh..what?" Arthur snapped out of his giggles then looked at nikki surprised and said "nikki it's not what you think.."

She just slapped him across the cheek and and yelled out "OH YEAH?! WELL I THINK MY "SO-CALLED" BEST FRIEND FROM 10 YEARS AGO LEFT ME ALONE TO FEND FOR MYSELF WHILE HE WENT OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!'' her eyes were filled with rage and hurt emotions.

Arthur just stood there holding his red and burning cheek.

Nikki glared at him for a while before running off into the woods emotions mixed with rage, sadness, and confusion.

~~~Le time skip~~~

Nikki sighed after her encounter with her 'so called' best friend iggy that just ran away from her so she could be with another girl (if you could call her a human girl). She decided to head back it was getting late and she wanted to sleep. All the crying and rage made for a perfect combo of drowsieness.

She climbed up the wooden stakes half-asleep and was about to fall asleep when she felt a tug on her pants.

"hmm?" she rubbed her eyes and sat up. When she looked up from her drowsy state she saw a mint-colored rabbit with wings.

She giggled to herself and thought 'I must be dreaming.'

"oh, your not dreaming and I'm sooo happy you could see me~!" it said gleefully doing a little spin in the air happily.

"h-huh?! You? Did you just read my mind?!" nikki stared at the bunny-like thing wide-eyed.

"hehe yup~ it's nice to met you nikki~ I'm flying mint bunny!" it said as it landed in her lab. But you can call me minty if you want!" it smiled at her with a cute smile.

"h-how did you know my name? nikki stuttered out.

"artie talks about you all the time with me~ he says how pretty your eyes are…how silky your hair looks…and how cute your laugh is. But…" minty trailed off.

"but?" nikki raised a brow questioningly.

"he has been sad lately, because he could not see you…he kept taking care of me for the past 10 years, he raised me but he's been still so sad that he could not see you…" minty sighed and her ears drooped.

"why couldn't he just came by my house?" Nikki asked with a cofused tone.

"because he went away to another realm and just recently returned…"

"w-what?!" nikki stuttered out confused and shocked.

"y-yes…you see artie wanted to come back as soon as he can..but he got trapped…"

"trapped?! By who?" nikki's eyes widened a bit more.

"t-the chloroform cats.." minty said with fear in her eyes.

"t-the what?" nikki giggled a little bit 'the choroform cats?'

"yes you heard me right…they trapped Arthur in that relm when he was about to leave…and he almost got out with his magic-" nikki cut her off before she could finish.

"whoa whoa whoa wait iggy could do magic?! Like cast spells and curse people?!"

"exactly and that's why im here! You see up till now only artie could see me but now that you can I'm soo glad! It's said that only people that could do magic like Arthur could see me so that means you could do magic also!~"

Nikki gasped and her eyes softened too a happy tone "I can?!"

"You sure can now try!" minty flew up on her head and plopped down. "say actrolium!"

"ok! Actrolium!" niki said exicited.

Suddenly the sky darkened and it started to pour rain.

"w-whoa! Awesome!" nikki said with delight.

"here you go nikki!" minty said as a spellbook and wand appeared in her lap.

"awesomeee!" nikki grabbed the spellbook and started flipping though the pages.

"hehe do you want too tell Arthur or shall i?" minty asked.

"actually can we keep this a secret?" she asked looking up at minty.

She nodded "ok~!" "now as I was saying before about the chloroform cats, when artie was about to use his magic, they attacked but thankfully he escaped before they bit him…" minty trailed off again.

"why what would have happened if they bit him?" she asked flipping though the pages looking at all the different spells.

"well you see choloform cats are cats that were once people, so if they bit him they he would have turned into a chloroform cat himself. When he ran away from the cats he found me in the woods injured and nursed me back to health, he kept practicing his magic every day so that he would be better. He did it all so he could be with you.." minty concluded with a smile.

"wow…hey where's Arthur right now because I wanna say that I'm sorry about earlier…" she looked up at minty again putting the spellbook down.

"he's in the woods but he's probably taking shelter now that it's raining…" she went over to the window and sighed sadly.

"oh um…let's see…ah here! Protious!" she exclaimed pointing the wand towards the window. The tip shined a yellow then blasted into the sky leaving a streck behind. In a flash the sky turned back to a normal sky blue with a faint rainbow in the sky.

Minty went back over to her "you know there is a spell were you could spy on artie!"

She smirked mistcheviously "how?"

Ok just say "trious mabium!"

"alright…trious mabium!" she pointed the wand in the middle of the treehouse and all of a sudden an image appered like a hologram it was a light bluish color and there was a figure.

"Arthur!" she squeaked happily. Suddenly he stopped like a deer that just heard something weird.

"c-can he hear me?" she whispered to minty.

"n-no…I don't know wh-" suddenly there was a growl and Arthur looked around.

Minty gasped "n-no…it..can't…b-be…"

Arthru stopped when he saw blue piecing eyes looking at his in a bush it jumped out and it yowled suddenly he was surrounded by what looked like white cats.

Nikki gasped also "are those?"

Minty nodded, eyes full of fear "those are chloroform cats…"

They stalked closer to him, Arthur looked pertified and he did not move. All of a sudden one of them pounced on him and sunk it's teeth into him.

"ARTHUR!" they both yelled out as the spell broke.

"we gotta go save him!" nikki yelped out tears filling in her eyes.

"here wear this! It'll help!" minty said as her protective hood appered in her arms. "it will help ward off those evil things!"

Nikki nodded, quickly putting it on "ok let's go!" minty nodded to her and they both rushed out of the treehouse into the woods.

Hey guys I'm baaack! :D this was a longer chapter then I first thought XD and also sorry I did not keep my promise about updating on the weekend school happened D: well for the next chapter I will not give any approximate date XD.

I changed this story entirely soo…yeah XD I once wrote out how the story was going to be, but then I added in the part about flying mint bunny and the chloroform cats XD

here's more about the chloroform cats:

they live in prides and you can only get infected and transform into one if

you get bit by the leader (which later you will find out that Arthur did soo that happened)

chloroform cats were named after the gas that they admit from their ears that causes you to get knocked out.

Chloromform cats come in many different colors but the most common is white and the rarest is maroon. But the many other colors are: green, black, yellow, blue, lavender, grey, brown, and the occasional pink.

It is said that the first chloroform cat came from a person that mixed chloroform with cat's fur. This caused a chemical reaction turing the guy into a white or chloroform cat.

That's about it plz review bai!

~~~nikkikirkland~~~


	6. Chapter 6

The Reunion Chapter 6

Veronika and minty dashed through the forest, the leaf's crackling under Nikki's feet as she ran, minty closely flying by. The woods were deep but she know where Iggy had been ganged up on. Tears went down her scrunched up face thinking about Iggy and how this was probably her fault.

'Stupid me…I shouldn't have ran away from him now he's going to be a chloroform cat and it's all my fault…' she closed her eyes and tried to shake the thoughts away but she could not.

"Um...nikki look out!" minty urgently called shaking her out of her worried thoughts.

She looked in front of her and a giant tree root stood up out of the ground. She tried to dodge it but it was too late and she tripped over it, landing right on her left foot. She sat up and held it wincing in pain.

"Ugh…err…ahhh…" she looked up with of eye at minty whimpering out "i...think it might...be broken…."

Minty looked at her with worried eyes "c...can you get up..?"

"If...if...i think…" she stuttered out getting up slowly.

"Here I'll help you lean against me..." minty said, her eyes clouded with worry.

Nikki nodded and leaned softly against minty.

She slowly walked until they got to where the white cats were in the hologram and she crouched in a bush. Relief swept over her just to be off the leg that was throbbing. She peered out into the grass landscape there were no chloroform cats in sight but Arthur was there in the middle of the clearing in the fettle position shaking, like he was fighting through pain.

"IGGY!" Nikki stood up but fell down almost immediately from the pain in her leg. 'Nehh…can't give up must get to him somehow….' She thought as tears rolled down her eyes from the pain of her leg and watching as her best friend was being turned into an evil cat.

She ended up deciding to crawl over to him, slowly but gradually making her way to the side of Iggy.

Flying mint bunny went next to Iggy's head and worryingly said to him "artie are you ok?!"

He cracked open one eye and smiled weakly at minty, his words coming out in a thick stutter. "F-f-f-flying- m-m-m-mint b-b-b-bunny….i-i-i…I'm s-sad…errm…" he squeezed his eyes shut again shaking even more violently.

Nikki gasped and went next to minty streaming down her cheeks as she yelled out sadly "IGGY…THIS…IS...ALL….MY…FAULT…..i'm sorry for yelling at you…"she sniffled and hugged him as more tears went down her eyes. She put her hand on his hand and squeezed it tightly.

He opened his eyes so that they were little slits as he murmured out "d...d-don't cry love...i forgive you….i'll remember you don't...worry...now...run….please run….ughh..." he growled a little at the pain and a thin trail of smoke came from nowhere.

Nikki looked up at Iggy who was covered in smoke that was growing thicker and thicker. She coughed and gasped for air but the crisp air around her was getting swallowed up by the poisonous gas.

"Nikki! We have to get out of here! Chloroform is taking over the air here! Run!" yelled minty.

She took her advice and ran for it she did not care where but just to get fresh, healthy air in her lungs again. She ran and ran but the gas was making her lightheaded fast. She kept running but the pain her leg made her topple over in pain. She crawled and kept it up also. Then she heard a growl from behind her.

She whipped her head back to see a pair of forest green eyes in the fogginess of the forest taken over by chloroform. She continued to crawl and wince as the pain got more and more persistent and her lungs were crying out for oxygen.

The growling continued to get more and more louder and more hostile. She gasped for air another time but did not get it. Her lungs gave out and she toppled over. The last thing she murmured out before she fainted was "…Iggy…"

Time skip

When she woke she was in the forest still in the same spot but the chloroform was gone. She gasped in the crisp fresh air. She looked around then she yelled out "minty?! Where are you?"

"Im here!" and she appeared right in front of her.

"Oh thank goodness you were not hurt are you ok?" she asked with a worried tone to her voice.

"Y-yes are you?"

"I blacked out from all the gas but im fine"

"Oh thank goodness I thought-"she was cut off by rustling by some bushes.

"Hmm?" she looked over and lots of chloroform cats surrounded them growling and hissing. Nikki sat there petrified holding onto minty shaking a little. The cats seemed to be about ready to jump when all of a sudden another cat jumped in front of them and growled at the others. It turned its head so that Nikki and minty could see it's piercing green eyes Nikki stared at the cat for a while.

She then whispered to minty "is...is that Iggy?"

It seemed as if somehow the cat heard her right after she said the question it gave a faint nod.

But when he was distracted one of the other cats slashed him in the leg then bit his tail hard. He gave off a hiss and slashed the cat's ears causing the other cat to faint. After that he ran to Nikki with determined eyes.

Nikki gave a faint smile "it's ok I got this" she winked. He turned his head to the side confused.

Nikki got up and started to chant and closed her eyes "octo pyrus zintu shala mira cryuim juicto miktu!"

She opened then and a puffed of smoke surrounded them a fierce gale of wind came and yowling could be heard. When the smoke cleared no more chloroform cats were present except for Iggy who had a surprised look on his face.

Heyy everyonez I'm back! :D I'll post the next chapter during spring break or maybe if I'm lucky sooner alright? Well Bai guys! And plz don't forget to review :3

~~~nikkikirkland~~~


	7. Chapter 7

The Reunion Chapter 7

Iggy just stood there as Nikki rubbed the back of her head and sweat dropped. Flying mint bunny gulped as he narrowed his eyes. Nikki finally broke the awkward silence. "Heh…um…I guess I'm better at special effects then you...heh...heh..." flying mint bunny went over to Nikki when when he went closer to her with his eyes the same.

"I...don't think he's buying it Nikki…" she whispers in her ear.

"Yeah…I kind of figured that out…heh..."

Iggy stopped went wide-eyed with anger glazed in them. "Uh-oh…I think he knows…" Nikki backed up a bit. But Iggy went closer to her. "Why does he look so mad?" she questioned to minty. Minty said back "his own mind has been taken over by the evil cat's and it looks like he wants to…uh-oh…run!" minty yelp out as he pounced. Nikki ran but not very far because of her leg. She collapsed on the ground.

"Help! Minty! Help!" Nikki yelled out but there was no response.

Then she felt a searing pain in her leg and she painfully looked back and say Iggy's teeth in her leg. The pain was so bad that she couldn't take it and she fainted.

Time skippp!

When she woke up she weakly opened her eyes and the moon shined down on her. She looked around a bit her vision a little blurred because of the moon's light, but she noticed she was in the treehouse and she also noticed a figure she weakly blinked and tried to sit up but then noticed she was a chloroform cat.

She looked at the figure and figure out quickly it was Iggy. But he back to him normal form. He looked at Nikki and noticed he was crying. Nikki mentally growled but kept it to herself. She was both sorrowful and angry at him. He went closer to her and picked her up and gave her a hug.

He murmured out "I'm so sorry love…i was brainwashed please...understand…"

Nikki looked up and saw the tears trickling down his eyes, Nikki mentally sighed but perked up when she heard a voice in her head screaming out "HELP! NIKKI! HELP MEE!" it was minty's pleaful scream. Nikki tried to meow out "hey! Iggy stop!" but all that came out was a "meeoww!" Iggy just started to rock Nikki back and forth saying "it's ok nikki shh..."

Nikki finally wriggled out of his grip and ran out the door Iggy gasped and ran after her yelling out "WAIT NIKKI IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Nikki did not wait she had to save minty. She ran as fast as she could through the woods on her useless leg. She cringed a little from the pain but kept thinking to herself 'I gotta save minty…I gotta!' she kept running ignoring the constant pleas to stop from Iggy. Suddenly there was a rustle in a bush in front of her and a blurr of black before she knew she was fighting off a bigger white cat.

'Err! I don't time for this!' she thought struggling under the bigger cat's weight.

When Iggy came he saw Nikki struggling and he immediately yelled out "hey! Leave her alone!" then he quickly said something that Nikki noticed as a spell then in a blurr the cat was blown away by an unknown source. Nikki shivered scared and still stunned by the sudden attack.

Iggy quickly went to her and picked her up "are you alright love? Now do you believe me that it's dangerous?" nickki just kept meowing and yowling and he realized she was trying to say something but he didn't know what.

"Hold on nikki I have a spell that will allow you speak." After a few moments he cleared his throat and recited a spell really quick. And suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Nicki's constant and repeated meowing were replaced with her own voice but it was a rabble "someonehasflyingmintbunnywhywon't youlistentomePleaseunderstandmeOhmygoshplease! His face was a blank wide-eyed confused one.

He put one hand on his head and shook his head then he sighed "love please slow down..."

Nikki stayed there for a second then she said in a quieted slow motion voice.

"I was trying to say that someone has minty...but I don't know who..." she started to tear up.

"Nikki...it's fine we'll find out who and rescue her soon alright? Let's head back to the treehouse. He crouched down and patted her head.

She just stared at him dumbfounded "IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER! WHAT IF THEY DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO HER TONIGHT I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO HER!" she yelled out turning and running the other way.

Nikki's P.O.V

I rushed through the woods in the dead of night I didn't care if my leg was throbbing or not, I had to save minty.

I heard something from Iggy but I couldn't tell what it was since I kept running 'till he got tired out.

Then I heard something bloodcurdling that made me stop dead in my tracks. It was yowling and hissing but above all that there a scream…Iggy's scream.

I stared wide-eyed for a while behind me before I ran to go check to see what happened. When I finally stopped I saw Iggy…limb…in the dusk…with fresh wounds.

"IGGYY!" I yelled to him but there was no reply like he was a hollow husk and the spirit had left the body. I raced to him, tears spurting from my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

The Reunion Chapter 8

Nikki's P.O.V

When I finally got to Iggy I stood up on my hind legs and I shook him gently. I thought to myself 'please don't die! Please don't die!' he didn't move an inch.

I shook him a little harder and kept pleading with him. "Comon! Iggy! Please don't die! Please….don't…die…please…don't…..die…." I couldn't take it anymore I kept waiting for him to do anything...for a groan….for a twitch of one of his…fingers….anything….i just ended breaking down and laying beside him wailing. Slowly I noticed that his figure was disappearing I got up quickly crying nearly hysterical now.

"NO IGGY! DON'T DIE! YOU CANT DIE! DON'T! PLEASE I NEED YOU….I….I...LOVE YOU IGGY! DON'T DIE! I climbed again onto my hind legs and shook him like mad hoping that this would stop his from vanishing but nothing worked. As I watched his form go as transparent as a ghost to nothing at all until only his blood-stained clothes were left behind.

I broke down even more as I climbed onto his clothes and I wailed. I wailed and wailed for him to come back. Then I heard something. A rustling of a bush? I turned around but was only met with darkness as I went into the abyss of unconsciousness.

When I woke up I was groggy to say the least. I raised my head I was met with a terrible headache. And I also realized 3 things. I was back to my normal self, but I also realized that I was in a jail cell. The colors were bleak grey and there were the metal bars. Keeping me in. but as I held my head in pain my hand traveled down my face and I also realized that I had a scar. And this scar was not small either it was a fairly large scar on my left cheek.

'Huh…that's weird…' I thought to myself as I scrunched my eyebrows together. Then realization hit me like a brick. Iggy died last night and my eyes started to fill with tears. Then I heard a voice. Its voice was like silk as it whispered out 'don't cry love…' I thought it was in my head. then I saw his figure. Iggy's figure appear right in front of me. I was so overjoyed that I ran right for him right when I saw him.

"IGGY!" i bolted to him with my arms open wide but when I went to him my figure went right through his and my body collided with the concrete wall.

"Ow…" I whimpered softly as I rubbed my already throbbing head. "Love! Are you alright?!" Iggy floated over to me and kneeled next to me.

"Iggy…" I tried to hug him again but yet again my arms only met air. I wailed again I wanted to hold him, to hug him. To breathe in the scent of his burnt scones again. My tears continued to fall until I felt his hand brushed them away. I looked through my tear stained eyes and I saw him smile softly.

"Love it's going to be alright…I'll be with you always…so don't worry ill...protect you no matter what…" he whispered. I only nodded. Then I heard a banging at the door and Iggy disappeared. When I looked to he who it was I saw a dude he was wearing a dark brown bomber jacket and a black t-shirt underneath. He had brown cargo shorts and black boots. And he was carrying a baseball bat with nails jutting out from all sides.

"w-who are you..?" I managed to stutter out from my internal shock of him suddenly appearing.

"The name's al" he grinned darkly at me. His dark shades masked his glaring red eyes but they were as clear as day to me. He also had dark ash colored hair and something sticking out of his hair.

"W-where am I..? h-how did I get here…?" I questioned al.

"Oh you will learn soon enough how you got here" he smirked at me.

"But where am i?!" I sounded a bit desperate but I did not care I wanted to know what this place was where I was!

Al chuckled darkly and ended in a toothy grin. "You're in OUR prison."


End file.
